


The Getaway

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: What happens after Travis and Beck leave Billy's house at the end of the movie.





	

“So, where we going?” Travis asked, turning sideways in the SUV’s front seat and grinning at Beck, his brown eyes sparkling with good humor as they met Beck’s darker brown. Even his spiky sandy brown hair somehow managed to convey amusement. “They’ll be out for hours - I mean at least until tomorrow. Oh man, the look on my dad’s face! That was too good!”

“I’ll get what I need from my place, then head for a motel. Making it harder for your father to find us would be a good idea at this point. And he never did actually give me my money, so I’m going to have to try to hack his accounts to get it.”

“You mean there’s more to you than muscle? I’m impressed.”

“Do you really want me to punch you in the mouth again?”

Travis grinned. “You won’t while we’re driving or you might wreck your pretty jeep.”

Beck pulled over and just looked at him, as always an ominous sight from the tall, very muscular man who wouldn’t have looked out of place in a body building competition. The buzz cut sported by the dark-skinned Beck only added to the intimidation factor.

“Just kidding, just kidding!” Travis protested, raising his hands and contemplating jumping out of the car. Beck might be big, but he was faster–he hoped. Considering he was about half Beck’s size despite being nearly the same height, speed might be the only thing that would save him if Beck ever really went after him. Fortunately, that just wasn’t in Beck’s personality.

“Good answer.” Beck pulled back out into traffic, wondering why the hell he was keeping Travis with him. It was a very bad idea, and he knew it, but somehow, they’d left together, and neither of them seemed to have any plans to separate any time soon.

Once he saw they were in traffic again, Travis relaxed slightly. “So, think we can get something to eat while we’re on the way to the hideout? I’m starved!”

“God yes! I need a decent meal after the last few days. I know a fantastic French restaurant.”

“Beck, I’ve been living in the jungle for three months; the best food I’ve had was Mariana’s day old sandwiches, but I’m still drawing the line at eating snails. Can’t we go get some burgers?”

“Burgers?” Beck pulled a face. “Don’t tell me you’re a junk food junkie.”

“What’s wrong with burgers?!”

“What’s wrong with boeuf bourgognon? Well prepared food is to be enjoyed.”

“Burger can be well prepared!” Seeing Beck’s expression, Travis groaned. “God, fine, let’s go get your five-star food, but they’d better not have those tiny, spoon-sized portions, got it?”

Beck looked at him. “Do I look like I live on spoon-sized portions?”

“Hell, do I know? Only think I’ve seen you eat is that damn fruit that makes everything loopy and some peanuts on the flight here - which you wouldn’t share with me by the way!”

“I was hungry, and you had your own. And if you don’t shut up, I won’t get you dinner either.”

Travis started to protest, then thought better of it. “Fine, feed me then find me a bed, and I’ll be a happy man - well as happy as I can be until Mariana sends me that money.”

“And why am I suddenly in charge of housing you? Are you a puppy that followed me home?”

“And where else am I supposed to go? Back to the old man’s place? No fucking way!”

“Are you telling me you still lived with your father when you were here? Just how old are you anyway?”

“God, no! I think I saw him a total of a week a year since he and my mom split - which was before I was born. I crashed there a few times, but I wasn’t exactly welcome; I mean, you saw all that paternal love he showed me back there.

“I had a place, but I’m guessing my deposit didn’t cover three months of non-payment.”

Beck sighed heavily. “I must have some seriously bad karma. Fine, you can stay with me. But you’re paying half!”

“With what?” Travis protested. “I’ve got the clothes on my back - which you had to buy me in Buenos Aires if you remember - and an IOU for about twenty-three million which I may or may not see, so if you want me to pay half, you’re going to have to take it out of my ass.”

“Don’t tempt me!” Beck turned his head briefly and gave him a toothy grin.

Travis’ eyebrows rose. “You saying you want a taste of the lightning, Beck? Or maybe it’s the thunder you want.”

“If you start that again, I’m force-feeding you some of that fruit!”

“Trying to drug me and take advantage of me, I understand now.”

Beck growled. “I should have left you with the monkeys.”

Travis snickered. “They liked you more.”

Beck shuddered. “I am never setting foot outside a city again. I hate monkeys!”

“Poor baby,” Travis cooed, reaching out to pat Beck’s thigh. “I won’t mention the mean old monkeys again.”

Beck smacked his hand aside, growling. “I swear I’m going to gag you.”

“Really? Kinky! And here I thought you’d be more the vanilla type.”

“I think I was better off with the crazy little Tarzan guys,” Beck sighed. “I thought you had a thing for Mariana?”

Travis shrugged. “Well, yeah, but aside from that kiss she gave me after she drugged us, she never gave me the time of day, plus I’m equal opportunity that way; why do you think I was grabbing your ass when we were hanging in the tree?”

“You... I’m glad I didn’t know that at the time. And just so I’m clear on this, are you offering me your ass in exchange for a room?”

“Well, I’d rather you did it out of friendship,” Travis admitted, looking slightly disappointed, “but whatever turns your tuner.”

“Are you saying that you want me to?” Beck almost rear-ended another car before noticing that they were at a red light.

Travis’s eyebrows rose. “I meant share the room, Monkey-boy.”

“Ah.” Beck eyed him. “Pity.”

“I thought _you_ were interested in Mariana?”

Beck shrugged. “I don’t believe in limiting myself in any way.”

Travis grinned. “Cool. Gives me a chance to see if everything’s proportional.”

Eyebrows rising, Beck returned his concentration to driving as the light changed. “You think you’re up to the challenge?”

“Hey, just who saved who out there?”

“I seem to remember you getting caught in a bus being shot up.”

Travis grinned. “You picked up guns for me.”

Beck growled. “And this is what happened. I told you bad things happen when I pick up guns.”

“You’re the one who dragged me back here!”

“Would you like me to take you back to your father’s house?”

“I’d rather you fed me then fucked me,” Travis said cheerily.

“I think I could get into that,” Beck replied, giving him a slow once-over at another red light.

“Looking forward to it enough to reconsider getting burgers and beers?”

Beck considered. “It would be faster.”

Travis grinned. “And taste better.”

Beck rolled his eyes. “Hardly. But for once I suppose it won’t kill me.” He drove a bit farther and pulled into the parking lot of a diner. “Happy now?”

“You’ll see how much once we get to the hotel,” Travis promised as he climbed out of the car, not even bothering to wait for Beck to turn off the engine. “God, a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake. I’m in heaven!”

“And I’m in hell,” Beck sighed. “Tomorrow we’re going for a real dinner,” he growled as he followed Travis into the diner.

“You sure it’s safe to be in the area tomorrow?”

“Definitely not. We’ll move on tonight. Get a room on the road, pay cash, be far away by the time your father starts looking for us.”

“And you said something about going by your place first? Where is it?”

“Not far. It’ll only take half an hour or so to get there and get what I need.”

Travis nodded and smiled at the hostess as they walked inside. “Table for two, please, and make it a big one.”

“Just how much food are you planning to order?” Beck wanted to know. He was starting to think it was just as well Travis would have the money from the sale of the cat if Mariana came through. It would cost that much to keep him in food!

“Enough to keep me going all night,” Travis grinned, sliding into the booth and grabbing the menu from the hostess’ hand.

“That sounds promising. Hurry up and eat so we can get to where we’re going for the night.” Beck ordered and waited for Travis to pick his meal as well.

Travis ordered and leaned back in the booth, stretching his arms out over the vinyl seat. “Ahhh, this is the life,” he sighed once the waitress had brought him his drink.

“If you think I’m going to be serving you, you’re crazier than Hatcher was.”

“Uh, no.” Travis gave Beck a strange look. “I was figuring the waitress was going to do that.”

“I meant the rest of the time.” Beck rolled his eyes. “I really wonder what reality you live in sometimes.”

Travis took a long drink of his shake and grinned before licking his lips. “One I enjoy a lot.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that. It seems a rather interesting world.”

“You’ll like it too, I promise.”

“But will I ever recognize reality again?”

Travis shrugged. “Reality’s over-rated... unless it includes a rare double bacon cheeseburger like the one I see coming my way.” His voice turned to a moan at the last.

“And do you always react with such enthusiasm to the sight of meat?”

“I guess you’ll find out later.”

Beck laughed. “This is going to be very interesting. So eat up. You’re going to need it.”

Travis waggled his eyebrows and grabbed his burger, taking a huge bite and moaning orgasmically.

***

“See? Nothing beats a burger,” Travis sighed as they headed back out to the Jeep. “ _Nothing_.”

“I look forward to making you eat those words. Among other things.” Beck slid back behind the wheel, mentally cataloging the things he would need to gather from his apartment.

Travis pointed a finger toward Beck. “I already told you, no snails.”

“Do you have some kind of snail fetish? I didn’t say anything about escargot. It’s okay but not one of my favorite dishes. I prefer more substantial offerings. I make a prime rib with a mushroom-wine sauce you’ll die for. I want to try it with porcini mushrooms though,” Beck added musingly.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad,” Travis murmured after thinking it over.

“Keep it up and the only thing I’ll be feeding you is that fruit of Mariana’s.”

“You have more?!” At Beck’s evil smile, Travis looked sick. “Remind me never to eat anything you make.”

“I’ll have you know I’m an amazing chef. But if you don’t trust me...”

“Hold that thought, I need to get some hip-waders.”

“Are you under the impression that you’re funny?” Beck growled.

“And brilliant, and damn sexy,” Travis answered cheerfully.

“It’s a really good thing that I happen to like fruitcake.”

“You planning on sending me to a relative at Christmas?”

“I’ve never been very good at sharing.”

“Now there’s news!” Travis leaned forward and turned on the radio, searching the stations for an alternative rock one.

Beck sighed. “I must need my head examined.” He pulled into the parking lot of his condo complex where he bypassed his reserved spot in favor of one next to the elevator. Saving time was more important than maintaining good relations with neighbors he might never see again. “Try not to touch anything inside.”

“Afraid I’m going to pocket something?” Travis asked, frowning as he got out of the Jeep and followed Beck to the elevator then inside.

“No, afraid you’ll manage to find a way to blow us up or half kill yourself. It’s been one disaster after another since I met you.”

“You have high explosives in your apartment?”

“Actually, yes, but they’re locked up. That’s one of the things I’ll be picking up since I rather doubt Billy is going to let this go easily. What I meant, though, was that you’d probably somehow mix two common household products together and recreate napalm!”

“Let me get this straight - you won’t use guns, but you keep explosives in your apartment? That is too weird.”

“Using explosives requires planning and time. Picking up a gun and shooting someone doesn’t. Explosives are safer.”

“Sure, Beck, whatever you say, Beck,” Travis snorted, following the other man out of the elevator and down the hall. “So, you think about that China idea I had?”

“At least there aren’t any monkeys in China,” Beck muttered. “Though God knows what else might attack us. Then again, it would give Billy time to calm down some. What exactly is this artifact again?”

“It’s an early Christian reliquary, a gem-encrusted gold box that supposedly once held some saint’s finger bone.” Travis wandered around the condo, peering at Beck’s stuff as he spoke. He picked up a picture and held it up. “So who’s this?”

Beck glanced over and stilled. “That’s Tom. He was my best friend growing up. Lived next door. We went to school together, joined the same gang together, made our bones together.” He moved to stand in front of the window, staring out blindly. “We were so full of ourselves, sure we were better than everyone else, sure we were immortal. Till the night we went to war with a rival gang.” He laughed bitterly. “You’d have loved it. I used guns a lot back then. Until that night. When Tom died and seventeen other people. I remember this one guy, he was looking right into my eyes when my bullet killed him, and I didn’t care. I pulled the trigger again and again... and then I realized that Tom had moved in front of me. But it was too late.”

Travis winced and carefully set the picture down again. “That why you have the ink on your arm?” He motioned to Beck’s left forearm where he’d seen the cross tattoo with a date under it.

“Yeah.” Beck glanced down at his arm. “I didn’t ever want to forget.” He shook off the suddenly somber mood, not wanting to discuss it any more. Hell, he didn’t know why he’d told Travis in the first place. He’d never talked about it with anyone.

He headed for his bedroom, intent on getting his things packed and getting out of there.

Travis followed Beck into the bedroom and sat on the bed. “Sorry about that, man. I won’t bring up the gun thing again, okay?”

“Yes, you will. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Beck glanced at him while pulling a case from under the bed, and once he’d opened it, he suddenly curled a big hand around the back of Travis’ neck and kissed him.

About to protest that comment, Travis instead found himself with a mouthful of Beck - something he wasn’t going to complain about.

When he finally straightened up again, Beck grinned. “Don’t tell me I finally found a way to shut you up?”

Travis snorted. “As if. I’m just surprised you’re the kissing type is all.”

“Kissing is a lot of fun,” Beck shrugged, starting to gather the things he wanted to take with him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Some guys don’t like to,” Travis shrugged, getting up and starting to poke around Beck’s bedroom. “Damn, do you wear anything but suits?” he asked, peering into the other man’s closet and seeing a row of garments all neatly hung and aligned. “Damn, talk about anal...”

“Most guys like my anal fixation,” Beck retorted, keeping the smirk off his face.

“There’s anal and then there’s...” Travis looked back into the closet and deliberately shoved the hangers around. “This!”

“I distinctly remember telling you not to touch anything. Sit!”

“Like you have anything explosive in your suits!” Travis groused, ducking the hand that tried to grab him and sitting on the bed again. “Sitting as ordered. Woof.”

“Good boy. I’ll give you a bone to play with later.”

“Ooo, be still my heart.” Travis lounged on the bed, watching Beck gather up the rest of his things. “So, can I borrow some money - just until I get my cut.”

“Now I’m supposed to keep you too?” Beck rolled his eyes. “This just keeps getting better and better. It’s a good thing I got Billy to sign that check before we left, isn’t it?” he finally admitted, knowing that Travis hadn’t seen that. “I’ll just make sure to cash it before he comes to.”

“Thought you said dear old dad still owed you? But that’s cool, and it’s only until Mariana sends me my cut.”

“Well, technically he does till I cash it. And I wondered if you’d stick around if I was broke,” Beck admitted.

Travis scowled. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please. You’ve made no secret of your mercenary inclinations. Which is fine, I like money too. I just wanted to make sure that wasn’t why you were here. Been there, done that, not doing it again.”

Travis smacked himself on the forehead and flopped back on the bed. “I _told_ you it wasn’t about the money; if it had been, would I have given the Gato to Mariana?”

“Just checking, okay? If I didn’t believe you, I wouldn’t have told you about the check. And I wouldn’t be about to pay your way for a while.” Beck shook his head, pushing his dresser drawer closed.

“Okay.” Travis seemed somewhat mollified at that. “But you’d better cash the damn thing when you’re done here, ‘cause I promise it won’t be any good the second he wakes up.”

“Well gee, I didn’t figure that out for myself.” Beck shook his head. “I figure next stop is the bank, then the airport. And using other names to leave the country would probably be a good idea.”

“So I take it you know people who can get us IDs?” Travis asked, groaning at the thought of another night on a plane.

“Of course. Don’t you?” Beck gave him a smug smile before kneeling down to pry up a floorboard and open the in-floor safe that was revealed. He pulled out several documents and a stash of explosives as well as a wad of cash. Standing up again, he dumped it all in his bag and looked around. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“I just know I’m going to hear about this in the near future when you want to make me feel guilty.”

“Of course. I had everything I wanted in my kitchen,” Beck sighed.

Travis flipped over to his stomach and watched Beck, his chin resting on his crossed arms. “So why’d you do it then?”

“Damned if I know. I _should_ have just walked away. After all, you created your own mess. But I just couldn’t do it.”

“I’m not dicking with you, man; I really didn’t know she was married.” Travis reached out to pick up one of the things Beck had pulled from his safe then yelped when the other man smacked his hand. “But I appreciate it, and I’ll get you new kitchen stuff when I get my money.”

“You’re buying me a whole damn restaurant,” Beck groused, zipping and locking his bag. “You can be the _silent_ partner.”

“I thought you had enough for that!”

“So you don’t want to part with any of your money?”

“I just offered to build you a kitchen,” Travis groaned.

“And I accepted your offer... in a restaurant.”

“Fine, then we’ll call it Travis’ Place.”

“Over my dead body.”

“The Gato?”

Beck chuckled. “Not bad. I can live with that. And more importantly, so can you.”

Travis grinned. “Thought you said it was going to be over your dead body, not mine.”

“I decided I preferred the other option.” He eyed Travis, sprawled on his bed. “And unless you still want to be here when Billy gets mobile again, I suggest you get off the bed and we go.”

Travis bounced up off the bed and dusted himself off. “Let’s go, little fella.”

“Little fella? You are going to eat those words,” Beck grumbled, leading the way toward the door.

“Among other things,” Travis murmured as they headed out into the hall.

“I can guarantee it. When we finally stop someplace.”

“In whichever country that is.”

“We can probably spend the night in Vancouver. Then again, Billy’s going to be pretty pissed, so we might want to put an ocean between us.”

“Fuck, maybe I should just go to Chicago and get it over with.”

Beck stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at him. “Are you out of your mind? Scratch that, I know you are. But are you suicidal too?!”

“Not particularly, but at least then Dad won’t be after your ass.”

“In case you missed it, I fed him psychedelic fruit. He’s going to be after several pieces of me. Preferably separated from the rest of me.”

Travis shrugged pragmatically. “That or he’ll want to know where to get more of it so he can corner the market on it.”

Beck shuddered. “Never. That alone would convince me to get out of the country.”

“Hey, I never argued with the fact that my father is one grade A asshole.”

“Kind of hard to deny the truth.” Beck shrugged. “Who was your mother?” he asked suddenly, trying to imagine what kind of woman could live with Billy and still end up with a son like Travis.

Travis leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator. “Her name was Laura; she was a minor league actress, then she met Billy, got pregnant, got married, had me, that’s pretty much it.”

Beck eyed him. “Well, considering the results, she had to be a lot prettier than Billy.”

Travis batted his eyelashes. “Aw gee, and here I thought you’d never notice.”

Beck snorted. “Right, that’s why you’re standing here, because I didn’t notice.”

“And here I thought it was because of my winning personality.”

“Well, it sure as hell wasn’t because of thunder and lightning.”

Travis smirked. “So you say now.” The elevator doors opened, and he strolled inside.

Shaking his head, Beck followed him. “I should have hit you harder. It might have knocked some sense into you.”

***

“So this is Canada. Lovely...” Travis stumbled out of the terminal and looked around, squinting blood-shot eyes at the glare of the lights around the parking lot.

“Try not to start a war,” Beck sighed, watching him.

“Hey, I’d say that about anywhere right about now, except maybe a bed, okay?”

“Half an hour and we’ll be in a hotel. And I’ll even let you sleep. First.”

“Oh good, ‘cause no matter how hot I think you are, all I want to do is sleep.”

“And I think I’d prefer you to be awake the first time, so sleep it is. But you need to get into the taxi now.”

Travis nodded. “Taxi, yeah, got it,” he yawned, getting in and smiling sleepily at Beck. “Gotta get some stuff tomorrow.”

“Already got it. So you can expect a wake-up call in the morning,” Beck murmured, watching him fall into a stupor as the cab drove them to the nearby Sheraton.

Barely noticing when the cab stopped moving, Travis stumbled ahead of Beck’s prodding hand, leaning against the counter and grumbling when he was forced to move again. Finally, he saw a bed in front of him and flopped down onto it, deeply asleep.

Chuckling, Beck moved him into a more comfortable position and pulled his boots off, then removed his own and stretched out beside Travis. He was asleep within moments.

***

Yawning, Travis opened his eyes, blinking against the morning light and trying to figure out where he was. He tried to sit up but found himself pressed to the bed by an arm across his chest. “Bathroom,” he muttered, scooting off the bed and cursing when he stubbed his toe on a table.

The noise woke Beck, and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes in time to see Travis disappear into the bathroom. “Are you always so noisy in the morning?” he grumbled, draping an arm over his eyes.

“Only when I break my foot,” Travis called back, unzipping and breathing a sigh of relief as he emptied his bladder. “Oh God, that’s better.”

Beck just grunted, trying to get back to sleep.

“Toothbrush, toothbrush... there it is!” With a cry of relief, Travis squirted toothpaste on the toothbrush and vigorously brushed his teeth, humming to himself all the while.

“I have to kill him,” Beck mumbled into the pillow he pulled over his head.

Peering out the door and seeing that Beck wasn’t moving, Travis chuckled and stripped of his clothes. “Fine, sleep more, I’m hitting the shower,” he called, turning on the water and stepping inside, groaning at the beat of the hot water against his bare skin.

Beck had started drifting back to sleep when the images called up by that last comment began floating through his head: Travis, naked, wet, bent over slightly as he stuck his head under the water. Suddenly he was wide awake, and he rolled quietly to his feet, padding into the bathroom where he could see the faint outline of Travis’ body through the shower curtain.

It only took a moment to pull the curtain aside and step in, the enclosure suddenly a tight fit with both of them there. He pressed up against Travis’ back. “You woke me up.”

“Sorry.” Travis’ tone of voice made it clear he wasn’t in the least.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Beck nestled his morning erection between Travis’ cheeks, hands resting on the slighter man’s hips.

Travis chuckled and looked back over his shoulder. “Make it up to you?”

“Sounds promising.” Beck rocked forward, the water letting them slide together easily. “How?”

“Your choice, fuck or suck?” Travis braced himself and rubbed back against Beck’s body, feeling the other man’s cock slide against his lower back.

“Sucking can come later. Right now I want in you,” Beck rasped, the heel his hand pressing against Travis’ shaft and sliding up and down.

Travis groaned and slid a hand back to Beck’s thigh, kneading the thick muscle with his fingers. “So get in me,” he panted.

Looking around Beck spotted the little bottle of complimentary body oil the hotel left for its guests and poured in into Travis’ crack, coating both of them at once. Before the water could wash it away, he positioned himself and pushed forward slowly until the tight muscle yielded and the head slid inside. He stilled to give Travis a moment to grow accustomed to the sudden invasion, not sure if Travis could handle his girth without preparation.

“Oh fuck...” Travis shuddered and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the cool tiles of the shower stall, panting until the pain eased away to something more pleasurable.

“Okay?” Beck asked, stroking the long line of his back soothingly, remaining still despite his almost overwhelming desire to thrust into that tightness.

“Yeah.” Travis nodded and took a deep breath. “Guess those muscles didn’t come from steroids, huh?”

“Never touch ‘em. I prefer to live a long and healthy life.” Beck slowly pressed forward, a fraction at a time, letting Travis stretch to accommodate him, until he was finally buried balls deep in the other man.

“Interesting considering your line of work.” Travis spread his feet a bit wider and rocked back, gasping when Beck’s balls hit his ass.

“Doesn’t mean I fill my body with poison,” Beck panted before giving up on conversation and concentrating on fucking Travis.

“Later you can fill it with the thunder,” Travis snickered before howling as Beck rammed forward, hitting his prostate.

Beck groaned. “Next time we’ll go with the sucking. And a ball gag!” He pulled back and drove forward again, hoping to prevent any more talking.

Deciding that answering would probably get him hit, Travis only moaned and tightened his ass down around Beck’s cock.

“Jesus!” Beck thrust forward again, his fist wrapping around Travis’ cock and pumping him, wanting them both to come.

“Oh fuck!” Travis’ whole body tensed and he bucked back, coming hard as his arms gave out, leaving his face pressed against the shower wall.

“That’s... what... I’m... doing,” Beck gasped out, each word punctuated by another hard thrust. He groaned as he felt Travis spasm around him, and he started moving faster, desperate to come as well.

Travis rolled his eyes and moved as much as he was able.

“God!” Beck suddenly gritted his teeth together, his expression almost agonized as he slammed forward one last time and came, hands clenching hard on Travis’ hips to hold him close.

Wincing, knowing he was going to have bruises on both hips, Travis managed a chuckle. “Yeah, some have called me that.”

Beck just snorted, too relaxed to react more than that. “You are so full of it.”

“Well, it’s shrinking, but I was.”

He had to laugh. “I’m never going to win, am I?”

Travis shrugged. “When I fuck you, I’ll let you get the last word in.”

“You’re assuming I bottom,” Beck retorted, carefully withdrawing from him and reaching for the soap.

“Your loss if you don’t.” Travis moved out of the way so that Beck could have the full force of the spray.

His back to Travis, Beck smiled. He had every intention of finding out what Travis felt like inside him, but he didn’t need to tell Travis that yet. “That ego of yours could use some deflating.”

“Great pillow-talk you’ve got there, Beck,” Travis snorted, climbing out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself off with, intending to get some more sleep.

“Someone gets cranky when he doesn’t get enough sleep,” Beck chuckled, following Travis after rinsing off, the water sheeting over sharply sculpted muscles before he rubbed himself dry.

Travis merely growled.

Laughing, Beck dropped his towel and pulled Travis against him, kissing him deeply.

“Really funny, Monkey-boy,” Travis remarked.

“If I promise to let you fuck me, will you come down off that high horse?” Beck was amused by the attitude.

“I’d rather it was because you wanted me to, not as some kind of bribe.”

“Hey.” Beck leaned back slightly so he could meet Travis’ gaze comfortably. “Do you really think I’d do anything I don’t want to?”

“Probably not, but having it dangled out there like some reward for good behavior isn’t my scene.”

“Sorry,” Beck replied sincerely. “I really didn’t mean it that way.”

Travis shrugged. “Sorry. Baggage from dear old dad I suppose.”

“Anyone who had Billy for a father is entitled to baggage. But for the record, I don’t play those kinds of games.”

“I’d ask what kinds you do play, but I think we both need more sleep before we get into that.”

“And then we have a very long flight ahead of us. But just think what we have to look forward to once we finally get where we’re going.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to finding that artifact,” Travis chuckled.

“Oh, get into bed before I prove that we don’t need that much sleep after all,” Beck sighed.

Travis chuckled and backed out of Beck’s arms toward the bed. “If I wake up first, I’ll see what I can do about proving you wrong.”

Beck followed him, smiling faintly. “Is that supposed to be threat?” He tumbled them both onto the bed, bracing himself above Travis.

“Now would I threaten you?”

“Yes, but you don’t do it very well.” Beck rolled to his side, bringing Travis with him.

“Oh, go to sleep,” Travis muttered, squirming around to get comfortable.

“Yes, sir,” Beck chuckled, an arm and leg draped possessively over him.

“Good answer.”

Beck grunted, not bothering to open his eyes, and almost instantly dropped off to sleep.

***

When Travis woke again, the sun was shining through a gap in the curtains, and he yawned, starting to go back to sleep before smiling and raising his head enough to see that Beck was still asleep.

A beam of sunlight across his face made Beck roll over, back to the window, and snuggle into his pillows, never waking up.

Travis smirked and pushed up to his elbows, rubbing his thumbs over Beck’s chest and leaning in to bite at the tanned neck in front of him.

Beck shifted in his sleep, rolling to his back with one arm over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

Letting out a small ‘oof’ when Beck pulled him along, Travis did manage to get out from under the other man’s arm. Grinning widely now, he licked his way down Beck’s wide chest to his stirring cock, mouthing the warm flesh.

The sensations were working their way into Beck’s dreams, and he moaned, legs spreading.

“Good boy,” Travis murmured before taking the head of Beck’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it.

Beck slowly woke, not quite sure when he passed from dreams to reality since the pleasure was in both. “Travis,” he groaned, hands combing through and fisting in the spiky hair as he lay there and reveled in the sensations.

“Mmm?” Travis murmured, knowing Beck would feel the vibrations.

“Oh God,” Beck panted, hips thrusting upward.

“Got it in one,” Travis laughed before taking Beck’s cock deeper, his hand moving to play with the other man’s balls.

Beck could only gurgle wordlessly, eyes falling shut as Travis swallowed him.

Travis raised his eyes to watch Beck’s mindless expression, sucking harder on his cock as he trailed a finger back behind Beck’s testicles and between his legs.

“Would you just fuck me?” Beck nearly bellowed, writhing against the tangled sheets.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Travis laughed, reaching over Beck to grab the tube of lube he saw on the bedside table. “And good thing you put this out where I could see it.”

“Good planning, you mean,” Beck panted, legs spreading demandingly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Travis slicked the gel on his fingers and pressed one into Beck’s ass, sucking on his cock again at the same time.

Beck fell back into wordless moaning, hips rocking upward pleadingly.

Travis added a second finger and sucked harder, wanting to hear Beck beg even though his own cock was so hard it hurt.

Groaning, Beck tugged at the hair he was holding, just barely remembering not to yank it out. When Travis didn’t cooperate, he finally groaned, “God, stop teasing already. Do it!”

With a sharp exhalation of triumph, Travis pushed up to his knees. He grabbed the lube again and covered his cock, then was scooting closer to Beck’s ass, holding his own cock steady before pushing inside. “Damn...” he hissed.

Beck gasped, his hands clenching on Travis’ shoulders. It had been a while since he’d let anyone top him, and the sting took him almost by surprise, but it was already fading and mixing with the pleasure. “Oh yeah,” he groaned, “fuck me.”

“Be glad to,” Travis rasped, beginning to thrust into the tight heat of Beck’s ass, one hand curving around his cock, the other playing with a nipple.

Beck lunged upward, mouth seeking Travis’, and he cried out sharply at the sensation caused by his sudden shift in position. Groaning into Beck’s mouth, Travis took him harder and faster, feeling a strange sense of power as he did so. Beck gave up all control to Travis, yielding utterly to him. He met every thrust, moaning wildly, his body tightening as he reached for his climax, so close...

“C’mon, Beck,” Travis rasped, leaning in to bite at the other man’s throat. “let me feel it.”

“Oh God, oh fuck, yeah,” Beck groaned, back arching deeply an instant before he shook and climaxed.

Travis managed a few more ragged thrusts before he was coming as well, shuddering, then collapsing on top of Beck, a silly, satisfied smile curving his lips.

Beck lay sprawled beneath Travis, a satiated smile on his lips. “Okay, you’re allowed a certain amount of ego,” he finally mumbled, raising an arm to stroke Travis’ back.

“Mmm, told you the lightning was worth it.”

Beck groaned.

Travis snickered.

“I swear you’re going to be walking funny for a week once we get there!”

“Had to track down artifacts if I’m limping.”

“We can walk slowly.”

“When Chinese nationalists are chasing us? I’d rather be able to run.”

“I can always toss you over my shoulder. And we’re not even there yet, and you’re already planning to antagonize the natives?”

Travis pushed up onto his elbows and shrugged. “It always pays to have escape plans in place.”

Beck eyed him. “Have you ever considered not inciting wars so you don’t _have_ to escape?”

“I don’t incite wars! I didn’t have anything to do with the rebels or Hatcher.”

“So it’s pure coincidence that almost everyone you meet tries to shoot or knife you?”

“You didn’t.”

“No, I found punching you much more satisfying.” Beck gave him a toothy smile.

“Yeah, my jaw noticed that.”

“I notice it didn’t stop you talking,” Beck replied dryly. “And you grew on me. Or I lost my mind. Either is possible.”

Travis snorted. “Again with the jokes - you slay me, Beck.”

“Naw, I’ve gotten used to having you around, so it’s in my best interest to keep you alive.”

“You’re just addicted to the thunder and lightning is all,” Travis laughed, avoiding Beck’s hands and rolling off both him and the bed.

“I think I need to go back to the punching.” Beck got up as well, stretching and letting out a sound of pleasure as he felt the various aches of well-used muscles. “But first I need to clean up again.”

“And after that I need to do a little research.” Travis rubbed his own back while smirking at the slight stiffness to Beck’s movements - of course he hadn’t tried walking yet, and when he did, he probably wasn’t going to be in any better shape.

“Don’t forget our flight’s at four. I’ll feel a lot better with more distance between us and Billy,” Beck replied over his shoulder, catching sight of the smirk before Travis could hide it. “Keep it up, laughing boy. You’re bottoming tonight, and I won’t have to worry about hurting you this time.”

Travis looked incredulous. “And you call no prep at all worrying about hurting me?” He snickered. “Man, I should have known someone as tightly buttoned up as you would be into some kinky shit.”

“Ass. I took it slow and easy, but now that I know you can take me...” Beck gave him a slow, lascivious smile. “We’ll see how well you’re walking tomorrow.”

“Considering we’re going to spend all night on a plane, I don’t think that’s going to happen for a while.”

“Okay, the day after tomorrow then.” Beck shrugged.

Travis laughed. “Eventually, eh?”

“Whenever we finally stop for a night again,” Beck sighed. “I hate traveling,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, but think of all the ovens I can buy you if we find it,” Travis said cheerfully.

“I’d rather think about staying in one place for twenty-four consecutive hours without anyone trying to kill us or attack us in some bizarre way.”

“Well, we’ll have nearly that much on the flight over so if you call being in the plane one place, you’ll get your wish.”

“Don’t tempt fate like that! We’re liable to be hijacked!”

“Aren’t you the ‘glass is always half full’ kind of guy.”

“Since I met you, I’m a ‘the sky is falling’ kind of guy,” Beck retorted. “It usually seems to be.”

“So that means I get to call you Chicken Little then?”

Beck just _looked_ at him.

“Chicken Big?” Travis suggested, scooting out of the way when Beck grabbed for him.

“Do you see any feathers?”

“Well, you are pretty smooth, maybe you’re plucked.”

“Keep it up and you’ll be making this trip in the baggage compartment.”

“Now that’s not nice at all,” Travis sighed, strolling into the bathroom.

“And when did I ever claim to be nice?” Beck wanted to know. He admired the view until Travis vanished into the other room before rolling out of bed and stretching. After a moment he followed Travis, wanting another shower so they could go get something to eat.

***

“God, I think my back is twisted into unnatural shapes,” Travis grumbled as they walked off the plane into the Shanghai airport.

“I’ve seen the shapes you can twist yourself into, so stop complaining. You’ll be fine as soon as you walk it out.”

“So you say now.” Raking a hand through his hair and leaving it more disheveled than it had been, Travis studied the signs for a moment. “Baggage claim is this way,” he announced.

“Then let’s get our bags and get out of here. I’ve seen the inside of enough airports to last me for a while.” Beck dodged a child, then quickly moved the other way out the path of her pursuing mother.

Lengthening his stride to keep up with Beck in the crowd, Travis laughed. “May want me to get the cab unless your Cantonese is fresher than mine.”

Beck groaned. “The last time I trusted you to translate for me, a midget with a machete tried to slice and dice me.”

“Well, that’s because I told him to.”

Beck stopped in his tracks, indifferent to the collisions and cursing he caused in the crowded airport, and gaped at Travis. “You did _what_?”

Travis winced. “He thought you were one of Hatcher’s assassins - I thought you’d figured that out from what Mariana told you.”

“I knew you misrepresented me. I didn’t think you’d _told_ him to kill me!” Beck growled, making several people veer widely around the two men.

“I didn’t _tell_ them to kill you!”

“Did you or did you not just admit that you told him to slice and dice me? What did you _think_ would happen when you did that?”

“I didn’t, okay?! As you’ve told me time and time again, long-range planning isn’t my strong suit.” Travis looked around, noticing that they’d picked up a circle of on-lookers, not that most of the Chinese would understand a thing they were saying.

Finally noticing their audience, Beck grabbed Travis by a wrist and dragged him toward the exit, not particularly caring if he came voluntarily or not. He fumed, an occasional word audible to the man trailing after him.

“Well, what the fuck did you think was going to happen to me when Billy shipped me off to Chicago?” Travis spat, digging in his heels and trying to stop the forward movement.

“Pretty much exactly what _did_ happen. Exactly the way I planned it,” Beck growled, pulling Travis along easily.

“Bullshit! You would have handed me over without looking back and you know it.”

“And just how exactly do you think that fruit got in my bag? Magic?”

Travis managed to halt them and looked up at Beck, not bothering to fight him any longer. “C’mon, man, the truth. If you had taken me back in the beginning, would you have done that?”

“In the beginning... no,” Beck admitted. “I figured you deserved whatever you got.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Travis looked at Beck pointedly.

“ _In the beginning_ ,” Beck repeated. “You tried to have me diced much further on.”

“Yeah, like being dragged through the jungle and made to hop up and down just so I could fucking pee made me like you.”

Beck snickered. “That _was_ pretty funny.”

Travis snorted. “Just as funny as you with the monkey humping your face.”

“Ha ha. If you’re quite finished, do you think we could actually go through the door rather than standing in front of it? People are getting annoyed.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Travis pushed his way through the door and stalked down the corridor leading to baggage claim.

“Unbelievable,” Beck muttered. “He tries to have me killed, and _he’s_ pissed.” Shaking his head, he followed Travis, slowly seeing the funny side of it all as he relaxed and enjoyed the view.

Travis came to a halt at the baggage carousel and waited, tapping his foot in impatience, for the bags to come. He could sense Beck standing beside him, and he just _knew_ the other man was grinning. “What?” he finally snapped.

Knowing he shouldn’t, Beck still couldn’t resist saying, “You’re cute when you’re pissed off.”

Glowering, Travis glared at Beck out the corner of his eye. “Keep it up and that’s the only way I’m going to be while you’re left here at the airport.”

“You don’t seem to do so well on your own,” Beck pointed out before deciding that he’d probably pushed Travis enough for one day. “Here, lemme get the bags,” he offered. “People think twice about shoving me aside.”

“Gee, can’t imagine why.” Travis gave a small smile even as the bags started coming down the conveyer belt, and he piled them into Beck’s arms.

“You do remember that I’m not a luggage cart, right?” Beck asked dryly.

“Geeze, it’s three lousy bags and you _did_ say you would carry it.” Travis rolled his eyes as he spoke and took the top bag off the pile. “Better now?”

Beck decided it wasn’t worth the hassle to explain what he had meant and simply started toward the exit. “Come on, I can hear a bed calling my name.”

“Bed?” Travis exclaimed. “But you slept the whole flight!”

“Who said anything about sleep?”

Travis cocked an eyebrow. “And just what are you planning on?”

“Actions speak louder than words, so why don’t you come with me and find out.”

“Well, since you have all the cash, I guess I have to.” Travis smirked slightly at that.

“You trying to tell me that I can buy you?” Beck eyed him askance.

“No, I’m trying to apologize for being an asshole, okay?”

“Ah, well, in that case...” Beck shifted the bags to one hand, slid the other around the back of Travis’ neck, and drew him into a kiss.

The chatter around them grew louder, and Travis chuckled. “Apparently, we’re causing quite the stir.”

“Jealousy will get them nowhere.” Beck sighed and let him go, glaring around until the noise stopped. “I think it’s time to go.”

“Follow me, baggage cart,” Travis chuckled, leading the way out of the terminal and hailing them a cab. They were off on their next adventure, together, and maybe he’d even get to keep what they found this time.


End file.
